1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to sampled systems more specifically to time delay in digitally oversampled sensor systems, apparatuses, and methods.
2. Art Background
Field quantities which exist in the natural world are generally analog signals which have continuously varying amplitude as a function of time. Examples of these field quantities are sound pressure, vibration, light, etc. Measurement of a field quantity is accomplished with an analog sensor or a digital sensor. Digital electronics work with digital signals. Interfacing analog signals with digital electronics presents a technical problem for which a technical solution using a technical means is needed.